Patsie/Gallery
Season 1 Fun Dungeon Face Off Capture 04122014 124435.png HowManKidsThrownUpInThere.jpg Money Broom Wizard Vlcsnap-2014-04-10-12h36m31s48.png Clarence's Millions Clarence's Millions 066.png Clarence's Millions 077.png Clarence's Millions 099.png Clarence's Millions 101.png You suck, Baker!.png Clarence's Millions 156.png Clarence's Millions 160.png Fight Fight Fight.png Clarence's Millions 173.png Clarence's Millions 185.png Happy little percy.png Clarence Gets a Girlfriend Clarence Gets A Girlfriend 018.png Honk Time to go back to class.png Zoo Kids getting off the bus.png Zoo Picture.jpg Is anybody missing here.png Vu! You're not leaving us this time!.png Clarence episode - Zoo - number 11.png 0044543225.png It's not my fault if I'm allergic to animals!.png Tumblr n87z4kAWwP1reeklao2 1280.png Kids eating lunch at the zoo.png Oh, man, I hope he's still alive.png Puddle Eyes Kennan and Guyler carrying Gilben.png Everyone goes back inside, but clarence sleeps.png 01176398.png Slumber Party JeffWriting.png Say ah.png What's this?.png Average Jeff Jeff taking to himself.png Average Jeff 10.png Average Jeff 14.png 1009476820.png The Forgotten Captura de pantalla (854).png The forgotten 1.png Clarence meets Charlie Brown.png Neighborhood Grill S1E21 Bird Noises.png Rough Riders Elementary ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 039.png ROUGH RIDERS ELEMENTARY 047.png Straight Illin Come on guys, you can sing even better.png Hoofin' It Fire on the Pig Race.png Detention Clarence Season 1 Episode 42 Still.jpg Captura de pantalla (3183).png Captura de pantalla (3184).png Captura de pantalla (3193).png JEFF! JEFF! JEFF!.png Captura de pantalla (3209).png Uh guys, you might want to see this.png Guys, looks like Clarence is having fun.png What are we waiting for, let's join him!.png Lil' Buddy Clarence, can you put your doll away now.png Captura de pantalla (1604).png Captura de pantalla (1609).png Captura de pantalla (1649).png Water Park Season 2 Lost Playground We want to go!.png I love reading!.png Jeff having fun.png We got nothing here!.png Screenshot (643).png Screenshot (695).png Screenshot (697).png Freedom Cactus Screenshot (382).png Screenshot (393).png Screenshot (395).png Screenshot (399).png Time Crimes Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-50-15.png Screenshot 2016-02-05-14-56-35.png Everyone Looking at Clarence.png Field Trippin' 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 30900.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 42800.jpg 232324197 mp4 h264 aac hq 306933.jpg Jeff's Secret Does anyone have something to say.png Bucky and the Howl Screenshot (25).png Screenshot (35).png Worm Bin Screenshot (4598).png Screenshot (4600).png Screenshot (4638).png Birthday Birthday 16.jpg Birthday 26.jpg Happy Birthday 1.png Happy Birthday 2.png Birthday 27.jpg Birthday 31.jpg Birthday 32.jpg Birthday 35.jpg What is it. What is it!.png Oh no, I don't know how to ride a bike.png IMG 2825.jpg Really, Ms. Wendle.png IMG 2833.jpg IMG 2837.jpg Capture The Flag Screenshot (5064).png 522YJO33454.png Screenshot (5067).png Screenshot (5082).png Season 3 Clarence for President Screenshot (2621).png And all the schools will be gone!.png You're the best, Clarence!.png Belson brought a video for us, kids.png Election day.png Hey, want to be my new friend.png YAY! I LOVE THE ELECTION DAY!.png Clarence, you look pretty!.png Oh, this is gonna be good.png Wait guys, I'm too short.png Everybody votes for Clarence.png Pool's Out For Summer POFS66.png Clarence Loves Shoopy Shoop is not coming out.png Officer Moody RC Car ICE CREAM!!!.png Now I know how The Jolly Olly Man feels!.png Anywhere But Sumo Summer is finally here!!!.png Anywhere But Sumo 111.png Miscellaneous Tumblr n5sc8tvRDi1qbs05go1 1280.png|2nd row, 8th kid Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries